Historias de amor en un pueblo pequeño
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Lisa y Zachary viven en un pueblo con menos de mil habitantes y, como es evidentemente, todos tienen su propia opinión sobre lo que se cuece entre ellos.
1. LIMÓN

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **LIMÓN**

A

Con menos de mil habitantes, un castillo encantado en lo alto de una colina y unos acantilados blancos que bordean toda la costa, los lugareños viven sus días con tranquilidad letárgica y repetitiva.

Esto no quiere decir que lleven vidas aburridas: siempre hay algo nuevo que contar o algo que ya se ha vuelto viejo, pero que todavía aporta situaciones y comentarios con los que los lugareños apuestan en el bar de Mart y chismorrean en la tienda de Ava y Jacob.

B

Mia y Summer tienen cinco años, pero ellas dicen que cuando están juntas son más grandes, porque la edad de las dos suma diez y eso ya es lo suficiente mayor como para estar a punto de acabar el colegio. Así que, cuando están juntas son todavía más listas y, justamente por eso, tienen que convencer a sus padres de que no hay demasiado tiempo juntas cuando se trata de ellas dos.

Por suerte para ellas, el hermano mayor de Mia, Zachary, siempre está dispuesto a acompañarlas a jugar en los campos de limoneros si consiguen convencer a Lisa de ir con ellos. Y Lisa es fácil de convencer, porque Summer es su favorita y, con la inteligencia combinada de las dos, pueden usar el encanto de Summer para persuadirla de cualquier cosa. De esta manera, para conseguir que sus padres las dejen jugar juntas, primero persuaden a Lisa, luego le demuestran a Zachary que Lisa irá con ellos a los limoneros y, por último, dejan que Zachary acabe de convencer a sus padres.

Summer dice que el campo de limoneros es el mejor lugar del mundo, porque Mart Segundo les regala limones de vez en cuando y pueden jugar a morderlos sin hacer muecas y ese es el juego más difícil que alguien podría haberse inventado jamás. Y porque si van mucho, quizás descubran el mayor misterio de todos: ¿Quién es Mart Primero? Porque dice Mia, que es la más lista de las dos, que si hay un segundo, quiere decir que hay un primero.

C

Mart Primero es el dueño del bar que se encuentra al pie de la colina, además del tío de Lisa y el primo de un primo segundo de Summer. También es el padre de Mart Segundo. Y el padrino de bodas de los padres de Mia y Zachary, aunque de esto último ya se acuerdan pocos.

Mart Primero es el hombre que los padres usan para espantar a sus hijos, hecho que encuentra gracioso cuando se acuerda que nunca fue capaz de asustar a su propio hijo. Sus vecinos dicen que siempre está serio y hay una broma que lleva años contándose por el pueblo que dice que, si sonriese, ocurriría algún desastre natural. Le han comentado muchas veces que es demasiado serio, pero él tiene la sensación de que se pasa el día sonriendo.

Por ejemplo, cuando su hijo le visita cada noche al bar, poco antes de que los últimos rezagados se marchen, él cree que sonríe durante todas las historias que este le cuenta. Sus favoritas son las de los niños que van a jugar a su campo, las de su sobrina intentando esconderse detrás de un limonero para que las niñas no la encuentren y las del niño de Thomas y Marie corriendo detrás de las tres, intentando atraparlas.

D

Marie es la que lleva la panadería, aunque sea Thomas el que se levante antes cada mañana para amasar y hornear las pastas y los panes. La panadería es la vida de los dos, igual que lo fue de los padres de Thomas antes, e igual que lo son sus hijos.

A Marie le encanta estar en la caja y hablar con sus clientes, le gusta explicar lo que venden y le gusta hablar de sus hijos y Thomas dice que a veces parece que presuma de ellos. Ella nunca se calla, sonríe a mucha gente y siempre le preguntan lo mismo. Ella siempre les explica, con tranquilidad, que le puso Mia a su hija porque era el nombre de la mujer de Mart Primero y se la había querido mucho antes de que se la llevara una enfermedad. Y aunque nadie pregunte, siempre añade que a su hijo lo nombraron así por el padre de Thomas. El viejo, que casi siempre está por la panadería, supervisando la tienda que un día fue uno de los amores de su vida, rebufa y gira los ojos, pero Marie solo ríe más fuerte y sigue contando que a sus hijos les gusta jugar entre los limoneros y que llegan oliendo siempre como el fruto. Cuenta que juegan con Summer, la mejor amiga de Mia, y que Lisa Turpin siempre los acompaña, que es una niña encantadora y guapísima.

E

Zachary, el viejo panadero, odia el olor de los limoneros y que sus nietos lleguen a casa oliendo a ellos.

Jacob, otro viejo amigo que todavía no se ha jubilado y que sigue trabajando en su tienda, le ha apostado que su nieto se va a casar con la niña de los Turpin, una chica pelirroja que pregunta por su nieto cuando va a comprar el pan por las mañanas y que cuando no pregunta por él es porque está en un internado que nadie tiene claro donde está.

Lo peor de todo, es que cuando le comenta a su nieto que apesta a limón, Zachary se ríe y le contesta que Lisa le ha dicho lo mismo. Y a la niña, que lleva a Mia y a su amiga cogidas de la mano, se le colorean las mejillas y le replica que, si se lo dicen tanto, es porque es verdad.


	2. CAFÉ

**CAFÉ**

Lisa es la chica del internado, la pelirroja de los Turpin, la sobrina protegida de Mart Primero, con el que sus padres lo asustaban para que se fuera a dormir temprano. Lisa es la que a veces lee en el parque, la que se levanta a pasear tan temprano que ve como Ava y Jacob abren la tienda. Lisa es la chica rara, la que no está casi nunca en el pueblo y la que, cada vez que vuelve, lo hace más diferente y con más misterios.

Y a Zachary le da igual. Le da igual porque Lisa también es la chica que se escondía detrás de limoneros, la que sigue enganchándose el cabello con las ramas, la que pregunta cada mañana por él en la panadería de sus padres y la que no puede decir que no a la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña y, para él, nada de eso tiene misterio alguno.

Lisa también es la que lo besa una mañana de invierno por primera vez, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados y le susurra, una cara de asco escondida en su cuello, que sabe a café, mientras él se ríe y deja su taza caliente para abrazarla más fuerte de lo que nunca ha abrazado a nadie e intentar darle otro beso.


	3. PAN RECIÉN HORNEADO

**PAN RECIÉN HORNEADO**

A

Ava, la de la tienda, que se pasa los ratos entre clientes haciendo punto en una silla que lleva en el mismo sitio hace más de cincuenta años, está menos sorda de lo que sus vecinos creen. O eso, o simplemente se les olvida que ella está detrás del mostrador mientras pasean entre las estanterías de la tienda, entrelazando conversaciones sobre lo que pretenden comprar y sobre lo que piensan hacer esa tarde, esa noche, el día de mañana y el resto de sus vidas y sobre qué pasó hace nadie tiene claro cuánto tiempo.

La familia Turpin es la comidilla de todos desde que hace unos años decidieron enviar a su única hija a un internado lejos de casa. Todos se preguntan si no la echan de menos. Tejen teorías sobre si la niña se portaba mal o si es que a lo mejor la chica consiguió una beca y está estudiando en un sitio de prestigio y se les volverá una universitaria.

Ava sabe lo que se dice de ellos y si hay una cosa que siempre le ha gustado es, como suele decir su marido, entrometerse en la vida de los demás. Así que, si alguien habla de la familia Turpin o de Lisa Turpin en su tienda, puede estar seguro que Ava siempre añadirá algo de su propia cosecha. Y si tiene un rumor favorito, y su marido Jacob sabe que lo tiene, es que la niña lleva años enamorada del hijo del panadero.

B

A Thomas lo conocen como El Panadero. Se levanta cada día antes de que haya salido el sol para preparar las pastas que se venden en la panadería, disfruta de los veranos en los que sus hijos tienen vacaciones y el mayor lo acompaña e intenta aprender lo que él aprendió de su padre.

Un día de esos que tantos le gustan, su hijo invita a una amiga a acompañarlos mientras preparan la tienda para el día. No es que sea cualquier amiga, sino que es la niña de los Turpin, que solía jugar con sus hijos cuando estos eran más niños.

Es cuando tiene que ir un momento al lavabo que los oye hablar y decide dejarlos unos minutos más solos. Su hijo le pregunta a la chica si no es demasiado temprano para que ella este despierta y ella le contesta que no, que le gusta el olor de la panadería y que disfruta verlo intentando amasar la harina.

Zachary le dice que no solo lo está intentando, lo está haciendo de verdad.

Los dos se ríen y son risas nerviosas que le recuerdan a Marie y a él mismo cuando eran más jóvenes.

C

Mart Segundo es uno de los primos de Lisa Turpin. Aunque en el pueblo se le conoce como el hijo de Mart Primero, el del bar, y como el dueño de las tierras de los limones.

Mart Segundo no ha tenido nunca pareja ni ha mostrado nunca interés en tenerla.

A él le gustan sus limones y su campo, plantar unas cuantas verduras y dárselas a su padre o unas cuantas flores y regalárselas a su prima cuando vuelve a casa por vacaciones. Lo de buscar pareja le sobra y de lo de encontrar el amor no lo acaba de entender y tampoco le importa, así que así tal cual se lo dice a Lisa.

Ella se lo intenta explicar y, cuando él le pregunta que significa enamorarse para ella, Lisa le contesta con las mejillas rojas que para ella, el amor es primero los limones de su campo —y Mart se ríe —, luego el café, aunque no le guste, y, probablemente desde siempre, el olor al pan recién horneado.

D

Mia y Summer ya no son unas niñas, por mucho que sus padres digan que para ellos siempre los serán. Eso no quiere decir que sus gustos hayan cambiado tanto: las dos siguen queriendo pasar el máximo de tiempo posible juntas, las dos siguen siendo las mejores amigas del mundo (según ellas) y las dos siguen invitando a Lisa y a Zachary a jugar con ellos.

La diferencia está en que, ahora, al que convencen primero de salir, es a Zachary, y luego los tres van juntos a buscar a Lisa. Y ahora ya no cuesta tanto convencer a sus padres de dejarlos salir, ya no necesitan la ayuda del hermano de Mia ni de Lisa.

Aun así, les gusta repetir lo que hacían cuando eran pequeñas. En verano, por las tardes Summer pasa por casa de Mia, las dos juntas van a llamar a la habitación de Zachary, que se apunta con ellas para pasar la tarde jugando y luego los tres van a casa de Lisa, que primero mira a Summer y le revuelve el cabello, saluda a Mia con un abrazo.

Por último, le da un beso a Zachary, que le coge de la mano mientras caminan los cuatro hacía el campo de limones de Mart Primero.

E

Con menos de mil habitantes, un castillo encantado en lo alto de una colina y unos acantilados blancos que bordean toda la costa, los lugareños viven sus días con tranquilidad letárgica y repetitiva.

Esto no quiere decir que lleven vidas aburridas: al menos, a Lisa Turpin y a Zachary, el niño grande de los panaderos no se lo parece. Siempre tienen cosas que hacer y cosas que contar y el que no tiene nada que decir, es porque no quiere.


End file.
